Albus Potter
(mother) *James Sirius Potter (brother) *Lily Luna Potter (sister) *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Rose Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Fred Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Fred Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) *Potter family *Weasley family |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Prewett family *Peverell family *Longbottom family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Albus Severus "Al" Potter (born c. 2006) was a half-blood wizard, the second son of Harry and Ginevra Potter . His godfather is Neville Longbottom, an old friend of his parents. Albus was the middle of three children. He was born two years after his older brother James Sirius, and two years before his younger sister Lily Luna. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two former headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 2017, at the age of eleven, Albus began his education at Hogwarts with Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. It is currently unknown into what house he was sorted. Biography Early childhood Albus Severus Potter was born in or around the year 2006, the second child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter née Weasley.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows His godfather was Neville Longbottom.Pottermore - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-07-11/the-qwc2014-final "QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL" (Daily Prophet, 11 July 2014)] In 2014, Albus, aged roughly eight, attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family. He and his older brother James were introduced to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum by their father.Pottermore'' - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-07-08/dumbledores-army-reunites New from J.K. Rowling: "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL" (Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014)] They chatted with Krum for half an hour, then returned to their campsite to socialise with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. At the final proper, Albus wore green clothes in support of Brazil, while the rest of his family, with the exception of his mother (who was in the journalists' enclosure), sported Bulgarian red. According to his mother, this was due to him being a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Flores scored the first goal of the game, but his uncle Ron grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. James laughed, causing Daily Prophet correspondent Rita Skeeter, who was covering the match live with Ginny Potter, to suggest that he may have pushed Albus. However, Harry seemed unconcerned by Albus' near fall, and simply handed him one of Luna Lovegood's treats. Albus was seen applauding after Bulgaria won the tournament. Rita Skeeter reported that this was due to his "publicity-hungry" father's prompting. This provoked Ginny Potter, who was sitting near Skeeter in the journalists' enclosure, to jinx her mid-sentence. Hogwarts years |James, give it a rest!|James|I only said he might be. There's nothing wrong with that.|James Potter II teasing his brother Albus|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows}} right before boarding the Hogwarts Express for his first year of school]] On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother, James, had been at Hogwarts for two years already and was starting his third year. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father that he feared he might be Sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, after whom Albus was named — had been a Slytherin student. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) This was the first time he told any of his children that. Physical appearance Albus looked much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature. Out of his siblings, Albus was also the only child to have inherited his paternal grandmother's and father's bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Personality and traits Albus was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy, unlike his older brother. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Harry's irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house, exhibited by Harry during his own sorting in 1991 and possibly due to possessing some Slytherin qualities like his father. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity, showing an interest in his father's fame and past. It seems that, out of his siblings, Albus has the closest relationship with his father. Even so, Albus struggles "with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted."New details on Cursed Child, the ‘eighth Harry Potter story' by the Pottermore Team Possessions * Wand: It is assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus and his family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there he bought his wand. Currently, the length, wood, and core type of his wand is unknown. * Ferret: When boarding the Hogwarts Express, it was shown that he had a ferret in a cage resting on top of his school bag and trunk. Relationships Family Potter family Albus had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Ron jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house. Albus liked to stay with his father and he looked up to him for advice and comfort. He also confided to Harry things he would to no one else, such as how very real his fear of being in Slytherin was. When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and seems to be more like his younger sister. James is willing to move into Albus's room if Teddy moves in; Harry, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that James and Albus "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that James and Albus frequently argue with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Weasley family Albus and his cousin, Rose, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved''"'' to see her and Rose beamed at him. Neville Longbottom Neville Longbottom was Albus Potter's godfather. Teddy Lupin Albus has a close relationship with his father's godson Teddy Lupin. He and his siblings like the idea that he would make a great addition to the family if he married their cousin Victoire Weasley. Etymology *Albus was named by his father, after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter is worried about making it in to Slytherin, so Harry tells him the meaning of his name. He also says that one of his namesakes was in Slytherin. *''Albus'' may be the masculine form of "Alba," the Scottish Gaelic and possibly Pictish for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of good. (See the Albus Dumbledore article for more information.) *''Severus'' means "stern" in Latin, and is the root of the English word "severe."Behind the Name: Severus It was a Roman cognomen, common to members of the Severan dynasty of Emperors, including one notorious for his harsh persecution of the early Christians. (See the Severus Snape article for more information.) *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery or other clay-work. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author, writing many books based on the adventures of animals. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Behind the scenes *Arthur Bowen portrays Albus in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Albus will be portrayed by British actor Sam Clemmett in the upcoming play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.Cursed Child reveals first look at Harry, Ginny and Albus Potter in character on Pottermore *J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most "interesting" of Harry's children, possibly because of his physical and mental similarities with his father, Harry Potter. *The fact that Albus was the only of Harry's children to inherit Lily Evans’s eyes could be interpreted as a symbolic reference to Albus’ namesake, Severus Snape, who loved Lily and was notably fond of her eyes. *In the movie, Albus had a pet ferret. It's in the same family as the weasel, likely a reference due to him being descended from the Weasley family. *In the film, Albus is the first of the Next Generation characters to speak, the second being Rose and the third being James. *Albus and his cousin Rose are fourth cousins once removed of classmate Scorpius Malfoy; they are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black. **Phineas was once the headmaster of Hogwarts like both of Albus's namesakes. *His initials A.S.P. make the word Asp,a type of snake. Coincidentally, the serpent is the symbol of Slytherin house. *Albus shares some similarities with his grandmother Lily Evans. They both are second born children. Both have the same bright green eyes; he inherited his eyes from his father who inherited his from his mother. They each have somewhat of a rivalry with their older siblings, his brother James and her sister Petunia. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fi:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter no:Albus Severus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер pl:Albus Severus Potter Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus Albus Potter, Albus Potter, Albus